


It would bleed

by Finalgirl_ish



Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:27:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23485288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finalgirl_ish/pseuds/Finalgirl_ish
Summary: A character study of Katherine Howard from Anne Boleyn's perspective (using Noora Amalie Sætre from Skam as a comparison)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	It would bleed

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the Six gift exchange I helped organise on Tumblr! My prompt was just Katherine Howard, so I used a old headcanon to explore her character a bit!
> 
> [I am unable to add tags for now, so know that this doesn't touch on what happened to either character too heavily, but it does talk about it]

Anne spent hours watching TV. Every time she felt she wasn't needed she would hide in her room and just watch TV. And recently, she found the most niche series ever.   
It was Norwegian, and it didn't really seem to have a plot, but it wasn't sitcom either. She had watched the first episode alone, in the middle of the night, because she couldn't sleep.  
That same night, a bit after Anne had closed the Dailymotion video, Kitty walked in. She often did that, whenever it was too late to bother Jane or Catherine and she didn't feel like going back to sleep. Sometimes it wasn't because of a nightmare, more because one might come.  
Kitty seemed nineteen, even though they were still debating how to calculate their ages. She had straight hair falling on her face, the ends slightly curved and of a bright pink. Her face was still the one of a grown child, but she was almost ready to become an adult.  
Anne thought again of what she was watching. -I just started a new TV series, do you want to watch it with me?- she asked to take Kitty's mind off whatever drove her to the other cousin's room.  
Kitty smiled and nodded. Anne knew it wasn't the happiest of series, but her cousin deserved to know how did teenagers act and what did they do. She deserved to be just nineteen for a little moment.  
She went back on the same link and an anti-capitalist speech in Norwegian started playing, with images of teens (people around Kitty's age, Anne remembered) having fun. And right after it the word SKAM showed itself and the real episode started.

They kept watching together, that day and other times. Sometimes they would cry and sometimes they would have fun. Some episodes were hilarious and some were hell. They finished an entire season pretty soon, but it wasn't too hard, it was only 11 short episodes.   
One night Anne couldn't sleep, at all. She felt sick and had already warned Cathy that she wouldn't be able to do anything more that barely exist the day after.   
So she decided to not wait for Kitty to start the second season, even though it was about her favourite character, Noora. It had already happened that one of them would watch something in advance and then rewatch it with the others, so she knew it wouldn't be such a big matter.  
She managed to finish the season before her rest day was over. And she realised, pretty early actually, that she couldn't show Kitty that. She couldn't let her get invested into such a story and watch what was happening.

Anne knew from moment one that Kitty was her responsibility. No one really told her, and Jane and Catherine tried to help Kitty with what she was going through too, but Anne felt it. Obviously, she did things like hide her phone and she more that once told her "You know how I know I love you? I'm somehow putting up with your shit", but seeing Kitty smile was her only job.  
And even if it wasn't, she couldn't let Katherine Howard watch that second season. No matter how much they loved the first season. She had nightmares almost every night. She remembered at random moments, even if no one mentioned anything similiar. That would have been cruelty.  
Expecially because of how much Kitty loved Noora. Anne enjoyed much more Eva, but it probably was because of the whole "stealing her best friend's boyfriend". She wasn't exactly Catherine's best friend, but her job was pretty close. Kitty instead loved Noora more than words could explain. She was starstruck every time she was on screen and in almost every scene she wasn't in Kitty whispered "It'd be better if Noora was there".

Kitty loved Noora, but didn't see even an ounce of herself in her. Maybe it was why she loved her. Or maybe it was just coincidental. But if Anne showed her season two that would change. Some of Kitty would bleed into Noora, the sadness, the trauma, the fear. The look at night when something isn't right but nothing's actually wrong either. And all that, now part of the fictional character would bleed back into Katherine Howard. It would deepen and cut fiercer. And Anne couldn't let that happen.

Her only job was to make Kitty happy, and all the rest was superficial. Kitty was before everything else.


End file.
